Good Luck!
by Crazylilic
Summary: Set in modern city of konoha, Hinata is a young woman becoming a high school teacher but when she needs to become an assistant to another teacher When naruto is that teacher can romance spark between the two or will they just stay teacher and assistant
1. A crazy morning

**Hey everyone how is it going well this is my very first story so please review I would appreciate it very much. Well on with the story oh if you find any spelling mistakes please let me know. **

_Good Luck!_

_A crazy morning _

As the sun's warm rays touched the ground bringing life to many plants and signaling a new day. Many of the citizens in the city of Konoha were opening shops and getting ready for another day of work and hoped for better profit in there business.

In a certain part of the city inside the comforts of a bed laid a certain raven haired woman. She was still sleeping anyone looking at her would think she was a porcelain doll. She looked so fragile that look like she was going to break. As much as she wanted to keep on sleeping she could not because of the blinding rays of the sun hitting her face. When she finally got up she went to the bathroom and took care of her necessities.

Minutes passed when finally she was ready she looked her self at the mirror and liked her reflection. The raven haired woman was wearing a light purple cotton summer dress that ended by mid thigh and some skinny jeans that had been cut right below the knee. She wore some strap sandals that matched the color of her dress and to complete her look she let her long hair down.

She was exited today was the first day of work after many years in college she finally became a high school teacher. Well not exactly a teacher yet she still had to be a teacher assistant but what the heck she did not care.

In reality for this accomplishment to be a real she had to fight for it. Her father had been against the idea of her becoming a teacher but with much determination she convinces him and he gave in, in letting her pursue her dream.

When she finished eating her breakfast she put the dishes in the sink washing them. When done with that task she took a look at her clock and it was 7 on the dot so she went out and left for her first day of work with a small smile on her lips.

~~~~~~~~~_Good Luck~~~~~~_

On another part of the city inside a small one bedroom apartment was a man in his mid 20's getting ready for another day of work. He saw that it was getting late already and ran for it to his car he had a piece of toast in his mouth trying to get in his car. With much difficulty he shoved all his teaching materials in his car and drove as fast as the speed limit would let him.

"Shoot, shoot, shoot that grandma is going to kill me" that's all that man could think. He had blond hair and blue piercing eyes but what really was off was the 3 whisker mark like in his cheeks.

No one can tell he was a teacher by the way he dressed he was wearing a white short sleeve dress shirt with a sweater vest rolled up at the sleeves and some navy blue dickies. He drove as fast as he could still curse for not waking up earlier. He just had to be late when his new assistant was going to come. He been desperate to know if it was a he or she but the principle kept that matter to her self.

The young man just wished that whoever it was would not complain and would not have an attitude. As he got closer to the school anxiety stared building inside of him on who was going to be that mysterious assistant. The blond man could not help but smile.

**Sorry for the short chapter I would try to write more and not take a lot of time in updating it well I hoped you guys liked please review I would like to hear your opinion on it and could you tell me what can I change please and thank you again for reading =)**

_**Crazy Lilic :/**_


	2. First impressions

**Hi everyone thank you for reading my story your reviews really helped me continue to the next chapter. I just notice I didn't do the disclaimer for the other chapter sorry and I'm also sorry for not updating fast.**

**Disclaimer Naruto and its characters don't belong to me they belong to ****Masashi Kishimoto ok **

**On with the story **

_Good Luck!_

_First impressions_

When finally the blond man got to Konoha koutougakkou(high school). He breathed a sigh of relieve in getting there without causing an accident which in his case was good. Walking well running he tried to get to the teachers room for the meeting that was held every morning unfortunately he did make it.

He opened the door to the teacher's room and what he saw was the scariest thing in the world. The blond saw his boss waiting for him with a very angry expression Cleary shown in her face.

" Naruto why didn't you come early" said the woman in a calm deadly voice, Naruto said "well you see… the thing is… that I woke up late" the last part he said it in a whisper "what speak louder I can't hear you" she said "I woke up late!" he shouted for all to hear.

Right that second those words left his lips a fist came into his view and punched him hard. "What the hell was that for grandma I told you what you wanted to hear!" he exclaimed. "don't call me grandma my name is tsunade get that right stupid" she said, " and why in the world would you be late in a day so important like this one hu? Care to explain" tsunade said.

The blond man stared Saying "well you see its that there is this stupid cat that makes noises at night and does not let me sleep I tried barking at it but it wont leave and it keeps me up all night" he finished

"well I let you pass this time got that next time ill put you in a hospital so you can get enough sleep" the blond woman said. When she said that he froze in place

"like you came late you need to supervise Saturday school you got that" she said in a threading voice " but why I only didn't came to the meeting that's all is not like I missed half of my life" he responded.

"Naruto lets take this conversation to my office" tsunade said, "fine was all that came put of his loudmouth.

While exiting the teacher's room he didn't notice that the desk next to his had persons belongings organized there. The teacher's room was not anything special it consisted of small office desks for each teacher to put their things and papers they had to grade. In the corner of the room it had two medium size brown sofas facing each other.

The loudmouth teacher and principle were walking the hall ways in total silence each in deep thought

~~~~~~~_Good Luck! ~~~~~_

The raven haired woman was being guided around the school by the school nurse. The school nurse was a pink haired woman she wore a white skirt that ended just above her knees and a red botten up shirt with white color semi high heels.

"Sakura-san how does the clases work in this school…. I mean the system the school uses?" the raven haired woman said, the pinked sighted and respond to the question

"Well hinata-san you don't need to call me sakura-san just sakura is fine and the system of this school is a little different the classes are placed by the kids grades in other words they are placed based on their grades"

"Can they move up a class if they pick up there grades?" hinata said

the pink haired woman said " they can but they have to work hard to make it to the upper classes like every school the years are separated so you wont get 3rd years with 1st years" she finished

"That's good do you know what class I can get put at" the pupil-less woman asked

"I really don't know that all depends on tsunade- san she is the one who decides" as sakura was saying that she saw that other woman face grow sad " but Im sure she is going to place you with a teacher that can help you " she quickly added

Hinata's facial expression changed she said "thank you sakura-san"

"Don't call me that its sakura ok hinata-san" she said again

Hinata said "ill call you sakura if you call me hinata ok" she said smiling

"Ok… lets go hinata tsunade-san is probably waiting for you" sakuara said and with no more words the two women hurry to the principles office.

~~~~~_Good Luck! ~~~~~_

When naruto and tsunade got to her office there was an awkward silence well naruto thought it was an awkward silence. Finally like an eternity for Naruto tsunade spoke "well naruto your assistant will be here any moment don't say something dumb ok-.." "But I never say-" "and don't cut off people she could become a teacher and if she is good at it we would hire her" when she finished saying that the door opened revealing the two woman. "Wow _she's my assistant looks kind of young though_" he thought.

"Hinata- san come, come let me introduce to you Uzamaki Naruto he will be working with you…. Oh and sakura you can go" tsunade said "hai" and with that sakura left. "Nice to meet you Uzumaki-san my name is hyuuga Hinata" the indigo haired woman bow to naruto. "Yeah nice to meet you Hyuuga-san and you don't have to call me Uzumaki-san Naruto is fine" he responded. "I'm sorry nnnaruto-san you could call me Hinata to" she forced herself "Ah we'll work on it"

"Like you guys know each others names already you can go and meet your class" tsunade said. As they were leaving she said "Good luck "they didn't know the meaning behind those words. When they left she spoke again but this time to herself saying "this is going to be fun" with a smirk on her face.

~~~~~~~~~_Good Luck~~~~~~_

They were both walking to there classroom thinking about what tsunade said.

Hinata thought _"what did tsunade-san meant when she said good luck. Is something bad going to happen ahh I hate not knowing maybe it was a cruel game she is playing. I did hear she was a gambler Ahh don't think about it to much hinata! Later you can figure it out yeah later"_ and with that thought she was satisfied

Naruto's were a little different _" stupid grandma with her stupid saying and her stupid face when she saw I didn't get her stupid words AHHH why did she say that it does that make sense she think she is sooo smart but ill show her she wont trick me! Yeah ill show her" _with that drama he stared thinking of something else like lunch.

To there surprise they didn't know what this year has in store for them.

**Thank you for reading please leave a comment, concern or question if you have any. I would also update one a week or even twice if I'm on a roll. Thank you for your comments they really help, putting up this chapter I thought I wasn't a good writer well thank you again **

**Crazy lilic **


	3. Start of a new year :

**Hi I'm back sorry for the long wait. I liked you comments about the story they were a real good help thank you. **

**On with the show: **

**Disclaimer Naruto does not belong to me and never will.**

_Good Luck!_

_Start of a new year _

Recap: Naruto and Hinata are walking to the classroom and they will meet the students.

They both were walking until they reached a door they both looked at each other trying to see who would open the door. Naruto decided to open it because it was obvious she wouldn't. The door open it felt like an eternity for Hinata she was so nervous she couldn't walk straight. Naruto notice and put his hand on top of her shoulder she flinches at the sodden contact. The blond man said "Don't worry nothing is going to happen there just kids" he finished with the brightest smile he can make.

When the door fully opens all the activity inside the room stop all the students faced the door that opened. The two teachers walk inside and set up there things on the desk.

The students start talking once again to each other saying things about their teachers this year.

Naruto took the role sheet and spoke "Good morning students my name is Uzumaki Naruto and I would be your chemistry and your homeroom teacher".

The next to speak was Hinata "Good morning too my name is Hyuuga Hinata and I would be also your homeroom teacher and English teacher".

The students stared to talk among themselves until one girl raised her hand. She had fair skin and had short brown hair. "Yes" Naruto said to the young girl. "Uzumaki-sensei why are you and Hyuuga-sensei both our homeroom teachers"

Naruto looked at the girl's confused expression and said "Well Hyuuga-sensei is a teacher in training right now" at that explanation the class went ooooh ahhhh.

Hinata took out a paper from her folder and said "I will take roll please say if your hear"

She stared with "Abe Miyo"

"Hear" she said

"Hayashi Akito"

"Hear" he said

"Ikeda Daichi"

"Hear he said

When she finished Naruto said "For the first day we need to pick a class rep. anyone up to it"

Everyone was looking around to see who would volunteer. Two hands shot up in the air and the students were surprised.

"Can you both stand" said Hinata

Both of the students stood up and glared at each other.

"May we know your names" Naruto said.

"My name is Yoshida Yukino" said the girl she had shoulder length black hair and bright honey eyes she looked like a nice girl by appearance.

"And your" Naruto said again

"Matsumoto Kei" said the boy he had semi long spiky hair that was light brown and dark brown eyes.

"Like there are two candidates we are going to have a class election for the position of class rep." said Hinata "You both can sit down".

The both of them sat down Naruto stared passing paper to every student he said "On this paper write who you vote for write the number one for the class rep and number two for his or her helper"

The class went quiet all you can hear was writing. When they finished the students put their vote inside of a box and went to their seats.

A girl said to her friend "Ami-chan isn't Uzumaki-sensei soo hot" her friend replied "I know wonder if he has a girlfriend"

The whole class was full of talking until the next bell rang.

~~~~ _Good Luck! ~~~~~_

It was a long day for Naruto first new students asked him if he had a girlfriend and second they kept asking about his private life. He was exhausted good thing it was lunch he could be at peace.

He kept on walking happily until he saw the midnight hair woman sitting alone having her lunch. He felt awful watching her alone so he went to the table she was sitting at "Hey Hinata do you mind if I introduce you to the other teachers" he said stupidly he hated himself for not saying if she could sit with him he looked at her. She said "Sure I would love to meet the other teachers" a smile placed on her face.

Hinata stood up and stared walking with Naruto to another table in the teacher's cafeteria.

When they approached the table a guy with a bowl cut hair said "Hey Naruto whose this beautiful woman you bring to this table" "Oh hi Lee her name is Hyuuga Hinata and she is the new teacher helper" he introduced her.

"Hinata this is lee he teaches physical education" he said pointing to a man in a green spandex suit "don't ask about the spandex" he whispered in her ear.

"This is Shikamaru the laziest teacher you would ever meet he teachers history" "That's Kiba the physics teacher" he pointed to the man with red triangles shapes on both his cheeks 'That's Shino he teaches Biology" he said to the man that was wearing dark shades. "And you know Sakura the others are in their classrooms but you will meet them soon" he said to her.

The end of lunch bell rang and everyone went to their classrooms.

~~~~ _Good Luck! ~~~~_

"_What a long day I can't believe high school students would ask such personal questions" _Hinata was thought is true many students mostly males were asking her about her personal life. She did not respond to every questions because some where really inappropriate.

She was driving back to her house after a long first day of work she was glad that none of the teachers treated her differently because of her last name.

True that her father own a big company but still she like to be known as Hinata and more by the way she is.

After getting home she went straight to her room and changed into something more conferrable. She put on some light brown shorts that were mid thigh and a lose dark purple shirt.

The raven haired woman turned on the television and stared watching her favorite program until her phone rang.

**Thank you for reading please pretty please review if you have any suggestions I would love to hear them any questions too if you want me to answer about the story.**


	4. Call

**Hey everyone I'm sort of back well yeah :D **

**First I'm soooo sorry I haven't updated in the longest is just I was busy. I know that's not an excuse and you can hate me if you want well I bring u this chapter to enjoy :)**

CALL

The young woman groan while getting up to pick up the phone.

_Perfect just when nami was going to discover who her real mother was _thought the indigo haired woman.

"Hello" she answered the phone.

"Hello Hinata, how are you doing?"a deeper voice answer.

"I'm fine Neji not to be rude or anything but why are you calling me?" She asked while trying to read the subtitles to her tv drama.

"Wait, Hinata sama are you watching that drama you had watched over a thousand times?" The brunet question over the phone.

"N no! Don't be ridicules and I only watched it two times not a thousand" she said while blushing from embarrassment that she had been caught.

"Ok, but that is not the reason I called" he said.

"Alright then what is it?" She asked still reading the subtitles.

"Your father wants you to come have dinner tomorrow" he said .

"What?!" She screamed while forgetting her drama .

"Yeah so are you coming?" He asked his cousin.

"No" she paused scratched her forehead and said " if he asks tell him that I got into and accident and can't make it"

"And if he asks what hospital you are at?" He shot down her idea in a second.

The young woman smacked her forehead of course why didn't she thought of that possibility.

"Well tell him I um move? Um to a different country like um Africa or Czechoslovakia ?" She said more like asked while trying to figure out a lie to get out from eating dinner with her father.

"That won't work " he said.

"Then tell him my husband doesn't want me to go"

"We both know that the worst lie ever"

"Um ..."

"No "

"Hey I haven't said anything"

"It doesn't matter"

"Tell him I'm dead ok"

"He would want proof"

"Fine at what time does he want me to be there" she said giving up any hope that she can get away with not going.

"5:00 pm sharp don't be late" there was a pause then he said "and Hinata don't worry about it "

"Thank you Neji , bye" she said with a sigh escaping her lips.

"Good bye Hinata sama see you tomorrow" after he said that she put her phone back .

When she was about to go watch the preview for the next episode her phone rang again. With another sigh escaping her lips she answer again.

"Hello"she said as polite as ever.

"Hey Hinata it's Naruto can you come to the school real quick it's an emergency" said the blonde at the other end of the line.

"Emergency? What kind of emergency do I call the police or the ambulance the army the secret forces?!" She ramble worrying by the second.

"No just come and hurry " Naruto said almost laughing at her.

"Ok" she hung the phone ran to her room put on some sneakers without socks grab her keys and left.

When she approach the schools front entrance she saw the blonde teacher. Before she talked to him she looked left the right then left again trying to find the emergency the blonde was talking about.

The blonde looked at her as she was checking for the supposed emergency and stared laughing. When the young woman heard the laughter she turned scarlet with embarrassment. She cover her face with her hands hoping the attractive blonde would not see her blush but luck was not on her side when the mention blond stopped laughing and got closer to her face.

While feeling her forehead with his hand he said "are you alright Hinata? you feel warm"

If even possible her face turned even more red and nodding her head yes that she was fine.

After her face became her regular color she spoke to him.

"Naruto san why...why did you called me here and called it an emergency?" She asked him hoping her blush would not return.

Naruto rubbed the back of his neck in a nervous manner answering "well it's an emergency just come ok"

Then he took her wrist and stared walking away from the school. Hinata kept quiet all the walk she was just thinking that the blond's hand was very warm and soft.

_I wish he would hold my hand instead if my wrist she thought. Then she _gasped_ no bad Hinata what are you thinking we just met we are colleagues nothing more _she berated her self about her thoughts.

When she snapped out of her thoughts she bumped into naruto's back almost loosing her balance.

"We are here" he said, and thats when she noticed they were far from the school.

**So I'm ending it here sorry I know you waited :( I feel like crap about it. anyways thanks to you few that haven't given up. Sorry for the mistakes Im doing this at night in my coffee rush, so sorry. I will edit this chapter later. Also, does anyone know any good bands, songs, artists It doesn't matter what genre I hear anything so if anyone wants to recommend something feel free to tell me. **

**Till next time :)**


End file.
